


Knot, Meet Kyle

by 33hannah



Category: Fanboy & Chum Chum (Cartoon)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Breeding Kink, Claiming Bites, Classroom Sex, F/M, Feral Behavior, Knotting, Masturbation, Muggle/Wizard Relations lol, Public Masturbation, but it's actually just wizard behavior, cum and lots of it, fucking awful writing, not omegaverse you fucking idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24150505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/33hannah/pseuds/33hannah
Summary: Having come of age, Kyle's body is experiencing its first rut. All-day every day he's tempted to breed, but he's managed to hold off until a certain classmate comes along to lend him her body.
Relationships: Kyle Bloodworth-Thomason/Nancy Pancy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Knot, Meet Kyle

**Go read something else.**

**\---**

When Kyle came of age (by wizard standards), his developing body screamed at him to breed from the moment he opened his eyes in the morning to when he closed them at night. There wasn’t a time when he had awoken to soft dawn without an erection poking out, his bedsheets soaked with sweat. Even his dreams were rife with carnal visualities that shoved his crotch into an unfamiliar world of pleasantries.

His thoughts? Primal beyond primal, thanks to nature’s ticking timer. It wasn’t fair, he thought in class while watching all the other males, who hardly seemed to notice their influx of hormones while Kyle sat there sweating and twitching like mad. He grew frequently erect throughout the day, and the ladies giggling and mingling amongst themselves did little to help his condition. More often than not, he eyed them hungrily, his mind racing with erotic thoughts. Often, his gaze would drift toward Nancy Pancy, a sweet girl who was always kind to him. Without meaning to, he thinks those animal thoughts before tearing his eyes away to stare back at the board as Mr. Mufflin droned on about mitosis.

Stealing a glance at the hard, throbbing thing in his jeans, Kyle wished for the millionth time that he could go back to the small, soft appendage that hardly bothered him on a regular basis. Now, even the slightest thought of mating—even looking at a pretty lass—fueled his soft penis to grow into a damp, throbbing erection.

Kyle used his dark cape in class to cover the bulge and thankfully, nobody noticed. He thought perhaps he could wait for his “heat” to end. It would only last a month, after all, and he was patient. But as the days went by, the wizard's urges proved more difficult to ignore. For six hours a day, he would sit constrained in class just barely resisting the urge to pleasure himself right there in his seat. When the bell rang at 2:45, he teleported home, skipped tea, and ran upstairs to mount his pillow and spill his load like a wild animal. The rife-with-bite-marks pillow would do a good job soaking up everything his body had to offer. Wizards were impressive breeders that came like horses to ensure impregnation. He soon ran out of pillows to soil, so he diligently made certain to aim for the bathtub or toilet next time he released.

If either Necronomicon or Scrivener Elf were aware of his hormonal changes, they spared his dignity and said nothing. That was fine with him. He was disinterested by any topic of that nature.

One day after everyone left class for lunch, Kyle reached a point where he was unable to resist his body’s cries for attention. Making sure the door was locked, he stayed behind and touched himself until he spilled his seed into the wastebasket with a loud moan. He was able to fill the container just over halfway before having to dump the contents himself in the dumpster outside. He didn’t want Janitor Poopatine to find any of his “essence” to put it elegantly. This self-release became routine. Every day when the bell rang he waited until everyone was gone before frantically thrusting into his callused palm until he came.

At the end of every session, he felt empty looking at his impressive load wasting away at the bottom of the trash when it should be planted in a female. Kyle shuddered and licked at his teeth, his brain taking him to new places. More than anytime else in his life, he wanted children—a little son or daughter, or even a litter—but couldn’t imagine what female (human, because there were no witches in Galaxy Hills) would ever agree to it at their age. He sighed, squeezed the last few ropes out of his cock, and stared numbly at his gift, which glowed like luminescent algae. “Such a waste,” he chided himself and wrung the appendage to flick off the last few drops of cum.

The next day, Kyle was hornier than ever. He was having trouble keeping his hands to himself at recess, brushing the girls’ shoulders as he chatted with them, not even bothering to keep himself from staring and daydreaming about mounting and breeding them. Surprised (and a bit flattered by his courting attempts), the girls thankfully didn’t notice his erection; Kyle tucked it under his waistband. In class, he sweated like crazy. Breathing heavily, he brushed his damp scarlet bangs to the side and fanned his freckled face in an attempt to stay cool, but he had no luck. The heat inside him burned like a pile of embers and his member drooled precum until his undergarments became as damp as his hair. His balls were tight and swollen with his seed, ready to burst when he gave the command.

To his horror, Fanboy made teasing comments about his state, giggling and pointing but thankfully unaware of just what was going on. The other males joined in, making little snide comments here and there, and it was all Kyle could do to keep from leaping from his chair and killing them. They were inferior, he rationed, and couldn’t possibly understand what he was going through. He didn’t need to even give them the satisfaction of a response, so he buried his face in his Necronomicon instead of killing them. Eventually, the teasing died down and everyone went back to being bored.

His eyes flickered to the clock. Only three minutes. Then, he could take care of himself and not sit in his own precum for the rest of the day.

BRRRRIIIING!

His teacher and classmates cheered for joy and leaped for the door, grabbing their bags on the way and disappearing down the hallway all in a matter of ten seconds. Kyle stayed right where he was, poofing his Necronomicon away with a snap of his fingers and listening closely for footsteps. After a few minutes, he grimaced and slid away his cape to reveal the aggressive bulge in his pants. He glared down at it in annoyance but felt a spark of excitement well up in his gut for what was to come.

“Why must you do this to me?” He asked dryly, sliding his spidery fingers down to unbutton and unzip his pants. Like a dolphin springing from the ocean to breech, his developing erection sprung out from the fabric. The cool air soothed the intense burning in his shaft, and he sighed, grazing his palm against its sensitive nerve endings. It twitched at his touch, and he hummed. This wouldn’t take long; he felt very sensitive today.

With a brisk heave, he stood from his desk and moved over to the wastebasket by Mr. Mufflin’s desk. Sitting atop the desk, he began to stroke himself, slowly and steadily to relish in the notes of pleasure humming in his veins. Closing his eyes, his mind conjured fantasy after fantasy of him pinning a female down.

Kyle licked his lips and encircled the pink head, smearing drops of precum. Yes, that was it. He would hover over her, feeling oh-so animalistic as he mounted her from behind. Kyle grunted as he imagined gently slipping his penis into the girl’s willing wet flesh, sinking deep into her warm entrance and releasing his seed deep into her womb.

The wizard’s hips stuttered, bucking upward into the hollow of his hand, which he tightened around his red shaft. With a sharp gasp, he opened his eyes, for he had felt something strange at the base of his cock.

He looked down and stared at his tool, his eyes widening. It couldn’t be, and yet, there it was.

Kyle sported a knot.

Blinking dumbly, he traced a finger around the small expansion around his base. He knew wizards were supposed to develop knots, but not this early. Ordinarily, it took wizards years to develop their own knots, and here he was with his own! Kyle unconsciously puffed out his chest. It gave him a sense of pride to know that he’d managed to reach yet another mature checkpoint in his life. He smiled smugly and gently squeezed the knot to get a feel for it.

As Kyle continued his ministrations, the classroom door opened as quiet as a mouse, and in stepped Nancy Pancy, who’d just returned for her purse. She entered the room and almost gasped when she saw the state of her classmate, Kyle. Just five feet away, he sat atop the teacher’s desk, gangly legs leaning over the side. His fly was open and standing up between his legs was his modest, bulging cock. Nancy blushed a bright red and froze as his hand trailed up and down the shaft. His eyes were closed and his head was tilted back. It was clear that he didn’t know Nancy was standing there.

When he let out a soft moan, she immediately caught wind of what was going on, but instead of leaving, she adjusted her glasses and watched, admittedly curious. She’d never seen a boy masturbate, let alone a wizard. It was fascinating. As his hand flew up and down his shaft, she focused on the gleaming pink head, which was sort of tapered compared to human male genitalia. Nancy shifted, her legs pressing together as her center began to grow warm and wet, lunch forgotten.

Kyle’s hand sped up. He began to pant, beads of sweat trailing down his face. Nancy unconsciously moved her hand to the front of her shorts and massaged the area. She tried to remain calm when the wizard moaned aloud someone’s name. She couldn’t quite catch who’s it was, and strained her ears to listen.

“Na…Nan…” He murmured, giving his shaft a tight squeeze. Nancy flushed, eyes wide. Her? He was touching himself to the thought of her? Flustered, she watched a bead of precum trail down over his fingertips and licked her lips. “Nancy…”

She whimpered.

Kyle’s eyes popped open. He went fire-engine red, but didn’t tuck himself back away in his pants, nor did he apologize for what she’d seen him do. Because she was watching him with intense yearning in her lustful eyes, shifting in place, and a _hand down her shorts_. Kyle listened to her quietly pant as the two locked eyes, blue with brown.

Nancy spoke first. “I—I’ve read a book about the Wizard Heat,” she shyly admitted, fingering her glasses. Kyle was surprised. Surprised that there was a published book about the sexual nature of his kind in Galaxy Hills, and even more surprised that she’d read it. Nancy giggled at his baffled expression and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. “Y-You’re ready to mate, aren’t you?” She added, smiling hopefully.

Kyle’s jaw dropped. For a spell, he couldn’t speak. All he could think about was the ripe, willing female standing before and beckoning him with her glittery eyes. Then, he croaked, “Y-Yes, I am.” There was sort of a nonverbal understand between the two and the air changed into musky damp. Kyle slid from the desk and quietly made his way for Nancy, who panted faster and braced herself. Kyle’s mind both slowed and sped up, preparing himself for the special union that would transpire. All his worries and troubles seemed to melt away. Milkweed, friends, family, enemies; they all disappeared so that he could focus on the sole lovely female before him.

Moving gently, he cupped her cheek and leaned in to inhale the scent at her nape. The girl closed her eyes and held back a shiver as his braces ghosted over her freshly wetted lips. She could feel his hot minty breath against her face, his large hands as they trailed down to rest against her collarbone, and his crotch tenderly rubbing against her own, stimulating her nerves. She gazed up at the wizard’s flushed face and smiled, letting him know that she wanted this a lot. She gave a tiny nod.

That was all the permission Kyle needed. Dipping a hand beneath the hem of her shirt, he gently tugged it up over her head, revealing her bare, developing chest. Kyle stared in genuine awe and pressed his hands against her small mounds. Nancy giggled with embarrassment. She knew her chest wasn’t anything impressive, so imagine her surprise when he latched onto a bud with his mouth and gently sucked, staring right into her eyes as he performed the naughty act. Nancy watched, eyes wide, and carefully slid a hand over his head to pet his hair.

Kyle pulled away, licking the hardened nub hotly before yanking down her shorts. His eyes widened a little at her damp panties, how soaked they were, and he gave her a sultry smile. Nancy bit her lip to hold back her moans as he teasingly traced a finger over her clothed slit, encouraging more wetness to leak. Then, he pulled the article of clothing down until it pooled around her ankles. Hesitantly, she stepped out of them, using Kyle’s shoulders for balance.

Panting hard and fast, Kyle quickly removed his own clothing until they were both completely naked, right there in the classroom. Nancy eyed the open window where the faint silhouettes of her friends played hopscotch. If anyone of them were to approach the sill, they’d be caught. Instead of fear, a thrill rushed through Nancy’s veins. “A-Are you gonna put it in me, now?” She asked, breathlessly.

Kyle nodded huskily and ordered her to turn around and kneel. On her hands and knees, Nancy panted and unconsciously curved her backside to present her privates. The cold tiles under her palms provided a counterbalance to the burning heat within her, and she sighed. Kyle gently removed her glasses and drank up her contours.

Then, he pressed a hand between her shoulder blades and forced her face down to rest against the cold tile with her supple ass raised high in the air. Kyle eyed her dripping slit and parted her lips with his pointer finger. She gasped, wriggling her hips as Kyle’s tongue gave her mound a gentle lap, tasting her juices.

Then, he mounted her, taking an effort to adjust himself into the right position. His hands rested atop hers, his cheek resting against her temple, and his cock nudging against her entrance. He moved his hips about, smearing her juices to mix with his as a sort of natural lubricant. With a gentle thrust, he entered her body, his young cock inching its way in until it was completely sheathed.

Kyle moaned aloud at the sensation, eyes half-lidded with lust, while Nancy sucked in a breath between her chattering teeth. It stung, but she reminded herself that the discomfort would soon fade and give way to a world of pleasure. Kyle graciously gave her time to adjust to the intrusion before gently rolling his hips against her rump, his penis sliding in and out of her gleaming pink entrance.

Nancy gasped and lowered her head to look under herself and saw his body moving against her. She marveled at their connection, hissing when Kyle gave her nape a gentle bite to hold her steady. Shifting all her weight to her right arm, she moved her left down and danced her fingers around her clitoris. It brought a wave of unexpected pleasure to wash over her body, and her insides tightened around Kyle’s member.

His movements accelerated, their juices slickening his penis to help the rapid thrusts go smoother. He began to let out short little primal growls, his eyes glazing over and teeth glinting. He scraped her nape with his braces and bit down hard to assert dominance, reveling in her little animal noises. She was perfect.

“A-Ah! K-Kyle!”

Kyle’s hedonistic mind was racing. He was going to breed her; fill her with strong babies. She was going to carry his children and mother them, and they would grow to become powerful wizards or witches. These thoughts influenced his urge to finish, his powerful thrusts growing harder and faster until he was practically slamming in and out of her body. Nancy squeaked, whimpered, and moaned. Her fingers hastily rubbed against her aching center, driving her higher and higher towards the climax.

They finished together. Nancy opened her mouth and let out a cry as she peaked, pleasure coursing sharply throughout her body, her walls clenching tight around the wizard’s organ, driving him to his own climax. His knot expanded and his teeth clamped down onto her nape to hold her still. Nancy gasped, hand rubbing furiously at her clit to prolong her pleasure while her pussy stretched to accommodate the girth of his knot. Kyle’s hips twitched as he released rope after rope of seed into her body, giving all he had until his heavy swollen balls could rest. The knot prevented any cum from escaping, effectively plugging her up.

There they kneeled, panting and dripping sweat as the last notes of pleasure finally receded in their afterglow.

Kyle sighed and finally released his teeth from her nape, revealing an obvious bitemark to ensure she’d been claimed. Exhausted, he settled down to rest atop her and drag his tongue over her sweaty shoulders. Nancy shuddered and throbbed around his knot, feeling his cum slosh around inside her.

“W-What are you doing?” she asked breathlessly as he gentle nibbled at her.

“Grooming,” he answered, and gave Nancy a gentle lap to her temple. “You’re all sticky.” She giggled and leaned back into his touch. Experimental, she wiggled her hips. Yep, Kyle was stuck deep inside her. It would take about ten minutes for his knot to deflate, so they would be connected for a little while. With a content sigh, she rested on the cool tile, relishing in the feeling of his warm tongue lovingly cleaning her up and his shuddering body press against her own.

Sleepiness fazed over her. She’d never felt so content in her life.

As if to spite them, the door slammed open and in strolled Fanboy. Kyle’s hackles raised and he let out a warning growl, which caught the other male’s attention. When Fanboy saw what they were doing, his eyes widened.

“What?” He gasped. “You play Nude-Leapfrog too?”

Nancy sputtered in embarrassment, trying to squirm away from Fanboy’s view and Kyle moved to protectively cover her, glaring at the intruder. Fanboy just smiled, a faint blush spreading over his cheeks.

"Don’t be embarrassed,” he assured them. “Yo and I play that game all the time!”

Now it was Nancy’s turn to look surprised. Fanboy and Yo?

Kyle was unimpressed and clearly didn’t give a shit about his frenemy’s life. “GET. OUT.” He thundered, eyes glowing red.

Fanboy squeaked in terror. “Okay, okay! But you might want to get dressed. The bell’s about to ring.”

Kyle just rolled his eyes but Nancy began to panic, wrenching her hips away from her new lover’s and crying out in pain as his knot held fast. The wizard cursed under his breath at the sharp pain of her pulling and held her down to keep her still. Fanboy winced and began to back out as tears gathered in Nancy’s eyes.

Kyle’s angry expression softened at her whimpers and gently kissed her cheek. “Don’t fret,” he murmured. “I’ll get us home.” With that, he snapped his fingers and off they poofed in a cloud of sparkles. Fanboy breathed out a sigh of relief when they disappeared and glanced down at his slight arousal. That little display of theirs had certainly gotten him in the mood. He smirked.

Time to find Yo.

**Author's Note:**

> There's a reference to Acid Bites, another shit story I wrote.


End file.
